


Something Borrowed

by Apollo55



Category: Progress Wrestling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: She needed a hoodie. He needed a kiss.





	Something Borrowed

            When it came to love, she had given up. She was never going to find the man who fit all of her specifications. Sometimes she thought maybe her expectations were too high but really, who doesn’t want someone who reciprocated a certain level of love. She wasn’t sure if she was loving too much or if the men she dated weren’t loving enough. It was probably the latter she just needed to convince herself of it. She always confided in her friend Chris. He was probably tired of hearing all of dating her mishaps.

            She wasn’t sure why she agreed to meet Chris for breakfast. She was coming off the heels of a terrible date with someone from Tinder. She watched him walk toward her car door to open it. Surely those weren’t butterflies, not for Chris. She smiled up at him and she felt them again. This wasn’t good.

“Hello, love.”

“Chris.” She smiled again. “How’d you get here?”

“Uber. Is this a new dress?”

“It is.”

“It’s cute.”

            She looked down at the floral printed gray jersey knit baby doll dress. It was something simple for him to notice. She linked her arm with his to walk into the diner. She looked at their arms linked. She got those same butterflies. She wasn’t sure what it was, it was probably how he was literally a man who could do both. He was adorable now but she knew there were times he looked utterly sexy. She looked across the table at him, it was cute how he would mouth the words when he read the menu.

            Chris looked up from his menu at her. She had the prettiest smile. Sometimes he wondered if it was a smile just for him or if it was something everyone saw. He’d sometimes pretend these little things they did were real dates. He hoped one day, one would turn into something. Even if it was just her holding his hand walking around the park, anything was better than nothing.

“So, are you getting your typical bacon and waffles?” He looked into her eyes. He looked frozen.

“Of course. Do I ever get anything else?”

“There was that one time you ordered that omelet with chicken, cheese, and salsa.”

“Chris, you remember such weird shit.”

“It was a weird combination of things, eggs and chicken in the same dish seems inhumane.”

            She laughed but it was endearing. There was something special about a man remembering every little thing about her. He remembered so many things about their time together and just about her in general. She looked at the way the waitress looked between the two of them. It was the same look all the waitresses gave them, the one where she just assumes they are some cute couple on a date.

“So, your date last night.”

“It was shit. Can we talk about something else?”

“You mean you don’t want to vent about it?”

“Nope. I don’t want to bore you with details of another bad date.”

“I’m your friend, it’s what I’m here for.”

            She looked across the table at him. He deserved better than her always running to him to complain. She wondered what his ideal date was. What was is like to kiss him? Did he even find her attractive? She spent so much of their time complaining about other men, she probably didn’t even have a chance. She made eye contact again and felt the same butterflies as when he helped her out of her car. She felt their feet touch under the table and he blushed.

“So, after we eat, do you want to go to the park for a walk?”

“Sure.” He gave her a shy smile.

            They finished up breakfast and walked to the park across the street. She wished she’d brought a sweater, it was chilly walking by the water. They were silent. It wasn’t like them to not make small talk. He seemed to be playing at the sleeves of his hoodie. He seemed to be hinting at her to ask for it.

“Chris?”

“Yes, love?”

“Can I borrow your hoodie?” She had a slight pout.

            He could feel his breathing change. He was nervous unzipping it. It was lame to just hand her the hoodie. He needed to make this moment special. He took the hoodie off and held it close to his chest.

“You can borrow it, if, I can borrow a kiss?”

“What?” She giggled.

“Yup. Let me borrow a kiss and you can have the hoodie.”

            She looked away from him. This was a terrible joke. It had to be a joke. Did she really need the hoodie? She knew what was going to happen. She’d go to kiss him and he’d move away, then laugh that stupid laugh he did. She looked up at him. He looked like a lost little boy holding the hoodie, the way he was clutching it, he looked like he was preparing for a punishment.

“You’re such an idiot.” She laughed.

“I mean, I was kidding, of course you can borrow my hoodie.”

            Chris shoved the hoodie in her hand. He felt her grab his hand to hold it. There was that smile he wasn’t sure of. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. His eyes widened and he swallowed before leaning down to meet her lips. He moved his hands to her cheeks. He knew he was sweating up the sides of her face but in this moment, he didn’t care. He didn’t know if this was a one-time thing or something that would happen again. He needed to make the most of it.

            She pulled back and shyly looked up at him. The kiss was more than she hoped for. He was still staring into her eyes. She could tell he was trying to gather his thoughts. She bit her lip. Maybe he wasn’t as serious as she thought. She felt his hand nervously adjust the hoodie on her shoulders. It was a bit of a blow to her confidence in this moment, the reminder that he was slimmer than she was.

“Can we go to dinner tonight?” His voice cracked.

“We always go to dinner. Of course.”

“No. I mean, like, a real dinner date?”

“Oh.” She nodded. “I’ll be ready at 7.”

            Chris smiled before giving her another soft kiss.

“I’ll be there at half six.”

 


End file.
